Resistance (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Escape the Hotel **Push through the blockade **Get to the LZ *Characters: Dark Op Soldiers, and Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee *Vehicles Used: Ducati 999, 2009 Chevy Suburban, Armored Trucks, and Blackhawk Helicopters *Achievements: **Collision Course ***While an enemy vehicle is gaining air, make it create a rollover or run off collision with another enemy vehicle. *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: A Fight to Remember *Date/Time: March 22, 2947, 10:12:13 pm and counting *Place: Tokyo, Japan *Character: Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee *Division: 1st Battallion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene Dark Op Soldiers are on the roof tops running to the edge of the roof. As seen in the image above. The scene pans to Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee sitting on the luxury couch writing in his journal. The television is on and the newscaster is talking about the aftermath of the Al-Kadhum. Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee (Voice over): Dear Journal, Good thing the war is over, that was horrible what we had to go through. I hope that the U.S. Army rangers will help us out in the future. I dont care what Zuka 'Anthanee says about us elites and I dont care about Sangheili controversy. I like the combat knife Sgt. Brian Bacon gave me. The scene then fades into a flashback. As the seen is fading into the Al-Sahad City of baghadad. Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee (Voice over): He says it helps in tight situations, but that doesnt beat an energy sword. The scene then shows the U.S. Army rangers talking. A Type 71 Assualt Phantom then comes in and picks up the Sangheili Marines. Sgt. Brian Bacon: Wait! Sgt. Brian Bacon then runs over towards Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee as he boards the Phantom. Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee: What! Sgt. Brian Bacon: Pvt. Zuka?!? Right?!? Sangheili Marine: We got to go! We cant risk staying! They'll find us, and kill us! Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee: Ya! Sgt. Brian Bacon: Here take this. Sgt. Brian Bacon gives Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee a combat knife. Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee: What's it for? Sgt. Brian Bacon: Just in case an emergency springs up and you have no weapons to throw, you can use it, just dont poke your eye out! The phantom then lifts up and begins to leave the area. Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee: Thanks! I'll keep that in mind! The scene then fades back into the hotel room. Dark Op Soldiers hook themselves up and get ready to rapple. A Dark Op Soldier enters into the front lobby of the hotel and goes to the front desk. Dark Op Soldier (Delta): We're looking for an Elite about 7 feet and 5 inches, have you seen him? Hotel Front Desk Person: Ya. He's on floor 207. Dark Op Soldier (Delta): Zulu, floor 207, breach and clear. Delta squad on me to the elevators. The scene pans to the rooftops. Dark Op Soldier (Zulu): Roger, Zulu breach and clear. Dark Ops soldiers then breach into the windows and point there weapons on Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee. Zuka then leaps flips the couch and takes cover. Shots then go through the couch and cause Zuka's shields to go down. Dark Op Soldiers then enter the hallways and move down to room 207. They get a flare and melt off the door knob. Gameplay Chapter 1: Deliverance Dark Op Soldier 3 (Zulu): We got him! Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee then takes out his combat knife and throws it in slow motion at the Dark Op Soldier. The speed then returns to normal as the Dark Op Soldier falls out the hotel room. The player then must use other objects in the hotel room to knock over three more. The player is given 30 seconds to do so before the other Dark Op Soldiers breach the door down and kill the player resulting in a mission failed. Once this has been complete Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee goes to the window and breaks the remaining glass. Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee: [Whispers] Oh, Shit! Then he must walk to the other window to get inside the room next door. Three seconds later, the Dark Op Soldiers then breach the door down and go to the end of the window and grabs Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee. Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee then grabs the dark op soldier and flips him off the edge, making him fall. Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee then regains his balance and must proceed to the other window. Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee: You got to be kidding. Dark Op Soldier 5 (Zulu): Eagle eye he's moving to the other window. Blackhawk Helicopter pilot: Copy that Zulu-five. The helicopter then proceeds and puts a spotlight on Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee. More Dark Op Soldiers breach into the room and see him. Dark Op Soldier 4 (Echo): Freeze! Stop where you are! Blackhawk Helicopter gunner (megaphone): You have no where to run! You have betrayed the U.S. Government! You are to go back to the other side so we can work things out! We will take you to the nearest prison facility and place you on lock down! If you do not comply, we will use deadly force! Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee: Fuck you all! Blackhawk Helicopter gunner (megaphone): Fine!!! The game play then goes into slow motion. Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee then walks off the ledge. As he is falling the Blackhawk gunner then shoots the mini gun shattering the windows and killing 6 Dark Op Soldiers in the room in front of you. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee grabs the ledge. The game then resumes into fast motion and Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee breaches into the window. Blackhawk Helicopter pilot: He's getting away! Pop an EMP into the building! The Blackhawk Helicopter gunner then takes out a MGL and fires a 40mm canister at the wall. It then releases a burst of EMP energy and shell shocks Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee causing him to fall to the floor the scene then turns to slow motion. At the hallway two Dark Op Soldiers then come. Dark Op Soldier 4 (Echo): We see him. There he is. Blackhawk Helicopter pilot: Right. Bag him and gag him. As the Dark Op Soldiers are moving in to grab Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee, Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee's HUD then causes electromagnetic interferences and shuts down. The Dark Op Soldiers then grab him. Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee: [Unconscious] Wait...Im not finished. Dark Op Soldier 4 (Echo): To late Faggot. Your coming with us. Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee's HUD then rebuits showing nothing on his screen, but he can see. He then struggles to get loose (pressing X). He then must run to the elevator and loose the squad. Player will encounter mulitple squads within the area and the player must evade them by hiding behind walls or other empty rooms. If player goes into other rooms with people it will alert other Dark Op Soldiers and the player may die. Once at the elevator, Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee goes into the elevator. Dark Op Soldier 4 (Echo): He's nowhere to be found, Delta-two give us a SitRep. (situational report) Dark Op Soldier 2 (Delta): Delta-two, he's in the elevators. Over. Dark Op Soldier 4 (Echo): Roger. Lock it down! Lock it down! The elevators then shut down and the player stops on floor 5. Player can hear Dark Op Soldiers roping down the cable wires. Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee: [Whispers] I got to get out of here! The dark op soldiers then weld the roof of the elevator and remove the access panels. Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee then grabs the Dark Op Soldier. The player must press ('RT') to sock the Dark Op Soldier. However, if you wait 3 seconds or longer to punch the Dark Op Soldier he will say: Dark Op Soldier 3 (Delta): I need assistance! Send back up! The game will then result in a mission failed. But, once he is knocked out, you will take his headset and put it on. You will then hear trasmissions between different Dark Op Soldier groups such as (''Alpha HQ, Beta, Delta, Oxide, Tango HQ, X-ray, and Zulu).'' Dark Op Soldier 4 (Echo): Delta-three, whats your status over. The player will then be given options to choose from. *Delta-four, im in the elevator, request permission to turn on the elevator power to move on (Wrong Answer) *Delta-four, elevator assistance needed, suspect in custody, need evac. Now. (Wrong Answer) *Delta-four, im 10-18, Suspect 10-10, return to base. Out. (Right Answer) If player chooses the wrong answer. You will be disconnected from chat and and a Dark Op Soldier will say: '''Dark Op Soldier 4 (''Echo): He's hiding his voice! Move in and kill him! 'Dark Op Soldier 6 (''Delta): Roger! Fill the elevator with tear gas. Over. The elevator will then be filled with tear gas and will result in a mission failed. If player chooses the right answer. The Dark Op Soldier will say: '''Dark Op Soldier 4 (''Echo): Roger. Resume elevation. Meet up in the front entrance. The player will then take off the headset and wait till the elevator his level 1. Once at level 1 the doors will open. 'Dark Op Soldier 9 (''Echo): Its not apart of our team! Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee: Its? Wait a minute... Dark Op Soldier 9 (Echo): [Interrupts] Shoot it down! The player then must find cover. If player gets shot he will move slower and slower until he dies and it will result in a mission failure. Advice: You might want to take cover as soon as the doors open. The player then must fight using the control sticks to use martial arts moves to take weapons and kill the Dark Op Soldiers. Once complete the player can use the weapon to kill the other Dark Op Soldiers. Then exit the building to be in the front entrance. Chapter 2: Hardcore Getaway GO TO EDIT AND CLICK ON SOURCE MODE TO GET STREET NAMES. Dark Op Soldier 7 (Oxide): There he is! Throw your incendiaries! Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee: It just gets worse and worse! Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee then spots a parked Ducati 999 in the road somewhere. He will then take it and ride making a jump through the blockade. Players vision maybe blurry while riding due to the incendiaries. Dark Op Soldier 7 (Oxide): Get in the Chevy's! Chase him down! 10 seconds later Andromeda Vadum (Transmission): Zuka, where are you? Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee: I dont really know, I just left the hotel! Major Josh Konaree (Transmission): AAHHH, checking out, huh! Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee: Ya! Josh, guide me to the LZ! Major Josh Konaree (Transmission): Roger that! Dark Op Soldier 7 (Foxtrot): Okay, we see the suspect! Shoot him down with the Mini guns! The player then might get boxed in, but he can use the jumps to get the achievement, it will be a rare achievement to get though. Major Josh Konaree (Transmission): Ok, your going to head southwest. Player heads southwest Major Josh Konaree (Transmission): Good, Turn left at 新宿中央公園北（交差点） Player turns left at 新宿中央公園北（交差点） Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee: Hm, never knew you spoke Japanese? Major Josh Konaree (Transmission): Its always good to learn a new language. Turn right at 議事堂北（交差点） toward 国道20号線. Player turns right at 議事堂北（交差点） toward 国道20号線 Major Josh Konaree (Transmission): Turn right at 西新宿（交差点） onto 国道20号線 Player turns right at 西新宿（交差点） onto 国道20号線 Major Josh Konaree (Transmission): Take the exit toward 山手通り/都道317号線 Player takes the exit toward 山手通り/都道317号線 Major Josh Konaree (Transmission): Turn left at 山手通り/都道317号線 Player turns left at 山手通り/都道317号線 Major Josh Konaree (Transmission): Slight left to stay on 山手通り/都道317号線 Player makes a slight left to stay on 山手通り/都道317号線, if you turn to hard it could cause serious injury Major Josh Konaree (Transmission): Take the ramp on the right onto 首都高速中央環状線 Toll road Player takes the ramp on the right onto 首都高速中央環状線 Toll road Major Josh Konaree (Transmission): Take exit 首都高富ヶ谷 on the right to merge onto 山手通り/都道317号線 Partial toll road Player takes exit 首都高富ヶ谷 on the right to merge onto 山手通り/都道317号線 Partial toll road Major Josh Konaree (Transmission): Turn right Player turns right Major Josh Konaree (Transmission): Turn left at 上原二丁目（交差点） Player turns left at 上原二丁目（交差点） Major Josh Konaree (Transmission): Turn right Player turns right and comes up to a park. A Type 71 Assault Phantom then shoots off the remaining enemy vehicles and lands. Sangheili Marine: So you want a ride out of here? Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee: Ya, lets get out of here. Ending Scene THIS SCENE IS THE END OF DISK 2 The Type 71 Assault Phantom leaves the LZ. It then goes out of earths atmosphere. Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee: Close one. Sangheili Marine: Ya, you almost died. Such a close one! Type 71 Assault Phantom Pilot: Marine Aircraft Wing 4, returning home. Sangheili Marine (Transmission): Copy that, we'll be waiting for you. See ya at base. The camera tracks the Phantom for a few a moments, Basis looming large in the background, before panning to focus on a large spiral galaxy hanging in the sky, an ornament emblazoned across the heavens, and everything fades. Category:Levels